<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stars remind me that we’re not together. by Honey_Yubi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228304">The stars remind me that we’re not together.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Yubi/pseuds/Honey_Yubi'>Honey_Yubi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 more coming, A shorty and a loooong thicc one, Angst?Kinda, F/F, I finally came back yei, Idk am just saying, Just in case u wanna know, Like it could be worst u know?, NicoMaki, Written in midnight depression, at least no one's dead, zad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Yubi/pseuds/Honey_Yubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las estrellas me recuerdan esos días de pena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stars remind me that we’re not together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Make me smile...<br/>
     Make me fly... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                  Make me cry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le tiemblan los huesos a tu amada. Bajo la noche en la terraza, pones los dedos en la chaqueta y ella se refugia en sí misma, abrazándose y haciéndose pequeña. </p>
<p>Quizás, de esta manera, pueda llegar a tu altura.</p>
<p>La miras con ojos de nostalgia y una sonrisa que quiere crecer como un roble, pero está asustada como una pequeña florecilla apunto de ser arrancada. Ya no hay guantes sin dedos en tus manos, bueno, ni siquiera traes guantes ahora mismo, pero el aspecto rudo se ha ido hace mucho tiempo y te sientes algo orgullosa de eso.</p>
<p>Lo dejaste mucho después de que ella se fuera.</p>
<p>Oh, tu hermosa compañera de noches eternas. Su pelo creció más que el tuyo, ahora el rojo llegaba hasta su espalda y se veía mayor. No en el mal sentido, para nada, es solo que el reflejo de madre y crecimiento se apegaba a tu cabeza y no te dejaba ir.</p>
<p>La ves como una deidad o algo así. Nunca has sido buena con las palabras, sobretodo cuando se trata de elogiar, pero lo intentas.</p>
<p>  —Parece que la pubertad te hizo bien, te ves bonita.</p>
<p>Maki se ríe como la ola del océano infinito chocando las costas, y el olor a crustáceos y playa entra en tu nariz. Casi como si pudieras tocarlo... eres buena imaginando.</p>
<p>  —Ya dijiste eso cuando nos saludamos, ¿me veo tan despampanante? —Una sonrisa que enterneceria hasta a el oscuro Plutón se te entrega, y tu no sabes que hacer con ella.</p>
<p>Como si tuvieras carbón en los dedos, te apresuras.</p>
<p>  —Bueno... —Ya haz bajado la mirada como anticipando el desastre en el piso. Sientes los glóbulos rojos viajando hasta las mejillas, y odias que ella sea la única persona capaz de provocarte eso. Incluso con veintitantos años.— Solo digo la verdad. ¿No te gustaba eso de mí? La honestidad.</p>
<p>Lo cierto es, que ya deberías haberla olvidado.</p>
<p>Maki hace una cara inexplicable. Como cuando el fuego empieza a extenderse por el bosque y ves la vista llena de luces y muerte, en medio de la noche.</p>
<p>Calor en el hielo.</p>
<p>Hace que te derritas y tengas escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.</p>
<p>  —Si... Siempre fuiste tu. Me gustaba la seguridad que no tenía justo a mi lado. —Entonces ella mira hacia el frente y las estrellas muertas las observan por segundos llenos de calma de un lado, e incertidumbre del otro.— Eras un desastre, no entiendo como podía aguantarte.</p>
<p>Te ríes y pones un mechón negro detrás de tu oreja tan pequeña como tú. Suspiras como liberando todo lo malo, y te sonrojas como por un bochorno.</p>
<p>Porque acabas de recordar como te hacía sentir.</p>
<p>Y dudas poder dejarlo ir algún día, porque estás enganchada a ella como un pico a un cristal precioso. Tú no has obtenido tu beso, y el pico no puede romperlo.</p>
<p>Como resbalandote en la antártica, pruebas a ver que tal.</p>
<p>Solo para probar.</p>
<p>  —Bueno, me ponías muy nerviosa en aquel entonces. Era... —Notas la mirada fija en ti, anticipante como mil demonios.— Raro.</p>
<p>Maki vuelve a colocar su vista al cielo que amenaza con ponerse claro. Son las 6 de la mañana y ustedes se encontraron solitarias a las 3, hablando de tonterías y poniéndose al día, como quién encuentra un refugió en medio de la nada.</p>
<p>Una ciudad vacía llena de personas, tiendas repletas de escaparates sin nada, plazas sin juventud como si no valiera la pena, y tu corriendo a sus brazos, a su encuentro a penas la viste. Ellos son un chiste del que te reías de joven, y ahora Akihabara se ríe de ti.</p>
<p>Porque ve como te caes intentando patinar nuevamente.</p>
<p>Eres más de verano; Te estás dando cuenta a tu paso, pero nadie te lo ha dicho.</p>
<p>  —Maki, yo... </p>
<p>  —Honestamente también me ponías nerviosa, las chicas en general. No me di cuenta hasta que Yulia llegó a mi vida en ese viaje a Estados Unidos. —Se ve nostálgica, avergonzada, pero segura de quién era.— Creo que fue lo mejor para todos.</p>
<p>¿Que dolerá más, te preguntas? El hielo que se derrite con el aire cálido, como una Alhelí marchita sin aroma, o las raíces de un árbol que se congelan lentamente, como si el fuego no fuera peor.</p>
<p>Te dices que no te importa, porque de todos modos, estarás quieto al final.</p>
<p>Y ya no tienes 17 años, eres una adulta, casi 30 ya. No eres temperamental como antes cuando solucionabas tus problemas con discusiones y actos de rebeldía.</p>
<p>Puedes soportarlo. Incluso si lloras al amanecer, estarás bien.</p>
<p>Incluso si ella se encontró y tu te perdiste.</p>
<p>  —Porque tu aprendiste y yo me rehuso. —Susurras más para ti misma que para nadie.</p>
<p>  —¿Hm? ¿que dijiste?</p>
<p>Entonces sonríes con el corazón destrozado y decides guardar la flor en una caja, dónde puedas verla y a veces pensar en como olía.</p>
<p>Hasta que puedas reponerte.</p>
<p>  —Nada, nada en absoluto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yessss finally!!! </p>
<p>I been struggling with coming up with something, but I wrote this tonight sooo.... Yeah</p>
<p>Plz enjoy 💜 and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>